Fast And The Furious Most Wanted
by Racers Dream
Summary: Kyo and Kaz are out to claim there share of the road...little did Kaz know Kyo is in contact with someone that Kaz has to apprehend.
1. Checks and Balances

Characters: Kyo Shamasuki- pro street racer who drives a Nissan 350z. 4 year drift champ

Sango Misaki – Kyo's girlfriend. Drives a black and red Mazda rx-8.

Kaz Lin – Pro Street/ drag racer, 5 year drift champ also drives a black and red Nissan 350z later drives a 1969 Chevy Camaro (dies)

Akari Motou – friend with Sango. Drives a 1970 Shelby GT 350 big block

Blazer – pro street racer king of circuit racing. Drives a Mitsubishi lancer evo 7

Mia Shiotoku – Kaz's girlfriend. Drives an 01 Miata.

**Scene 1:** The meeting

_Camera zooms in on three cars, 2 Nissans and a Honda in a garage. Hard rock (Chevelle) music plays in the background. A door opens and three people enter_

Kyo: You guys ready for the race?

_Kyo looks from Sango to Kaz with anticipation written all over his face. _

Sango: I'm ready.

Kyo: Kaz, you ready?

Kaz: As ever.

Kyo: okay. We'll drive to the ridge and meet Blazer there. But first are our cars ready?

_Kyo looks to Kaz while asking the question._

Kaz: Yea I checked over the cars while I was working on mine. They're all set

Kyo: Sango, are the G.P.S.'s wired to go?

Sango: Yea they are all set up and ready. And the maps are downloaded to our G.P.S.'s

Kyo: Good. We need them so we can keep track of each other.

_Kyo walks over to a wall and flips a switch and a 42" TV drops from the ceiling. He hooks up a few cables and turns the TV to the auxiliary channel where a map is shown with a view of the state of California. As Kyo clicks away a certain area of the map turns orange from the black background of the state._

Kyo: The orange shows where we are racing so take a good look. Notice there is a lot of loops and swerves. That's what we'll be racing on. This is Deadman's junction, a down hill racing area.

Kaz: Looks like there are a few parking lots on there too.

Kyo: Yea and that's where we'll be practicing.

Sango: In the parking lots?

Kyo: Yea.

Kaz: What are we waiting for? Let's go.

Kyo: Not yet, the cruise control are still out.

Kaz: So. We can drive around. Plus they probably won't even give a shit what we do.

Kyo: You and I have serious bounty on our heads dumbass. If we're caught it's off to jail for at least 20 years or until our debt to the state is paid.

Kaz: That's only if we get caught. The secret is not to get caught.

Sango: I have to agree with Kyo on this one Kaz. I don't want to lose Kyo to the cops.

Kyo: Thanks. Kaz, just wait another half an hour and the cops should be back at the station

_They all sit around the table playing Texas Hold'em until Kyo stops the game and orders everyone to their cars. Kyo opens three of the six garage doors and they all drive to the junction._


	2. Into the night

**Scene 2**: In the zone

_Kaz decides to start a drag race and he gets ahead before noticing two cop cars that pulled over a black Mitsubishi lancer. Kaz notices the car as Blazers car and he yanks on his handbrake and wings the car around before radioing to Sango and Kyo _

Kaz: Don't come this way! Cruise control's up here and it looks like they got Blazer.

Kyo: Shit. Are you sure it's Blazer?

Kaz: Yea. Sango did you hear me?

Sango: You don't have to worry about me.

Kyo: Why?

Sango: Because I pulled over for some gas.

Kaz: See you later Kyo!

_Kaz flies by Kyo doing a buck forty five._

Kyo: Whoa.

Kaz: Did I scare you?

Kyo: No. But you almost hit me.

Kaz: I got something else for ya.

_Kaz slows it down a bit then he reaches for the hand brake and pulls it so he spins around to face the way Kyo is coming. He throws the car into reverse as Kyo nears and then he sticks his hand out the window and give Kyo the finger._

Kaz: How do you like them apples? Huh?

Kyo: Crazy ass motha fucka. Stop showing off.

Kaz: What you don't like my style?

Kyo: Watch where you're going!

_With Kyo's warning Kaz looks back just in time to see he's heading straight towards a pulled over semi._

Kaz: Oh shit.

_ Kaz pulls the car back the other way in time to just miss hitting the semi. Then he races back to the main road across the grass dividing the park and ride from the highway._

Kyo: I tried to tell you. That little stunt could have cost you your car!

Kaz: So what. The cobalt is still in the garage. I could use that.

Kyo: That's slower than your car. Sango which gas station are you at?

Sango: I saw Kaz's stunt so I'm at the Hess station behind you guys.

Kyo: Stay there. We'll be right there.

Sango: why don't I just meet up with you guys?

Kyo: Because I said we'll meet you at the station.

Sango: Are there any signs of cops?

Kyo: No, not right now but they may be headed this way with Blazer.

Kaz: Speaking of the cops….


	3. The Chase

**Scene 3**: The chase

_Two cruisers pull up behind Kyo and Kaz and flash their lights. Kyo and Kaz look to each other then rev their engines before speeding off. On instinct the cop calls for backup._

Cop1: Unit 568 requesting backup

Dispatch: Unit 568, what is the problem?

Cop1: Two underground racers heading eastbound on I-134.

Dispatch: Backup is on the way.

_Kyo and Kaz push their cars to the limits drifting in and out of last minute stragglers trying to get home. The cops struggle to keep up and request an air unit_

Cop1: Unit 568 requesting an eagle.

Dispatch: Air unit is on its way.

_The helicopter appears ahead hovering over a road block. Kyo and Kaz look to each other in horror both thinking the same thing._

Kyo: How are we gonna get out of this?

_Kaz finds a spot where his and Kyo's cars can fit through and Kyo, seeing Kaz drive away, follows and they get past the road block. Trying to follow them the cruisers all crash into one another._

Kaz: That's how it's done, racer style!

Kyo: Let's get to Sango.

Kaz: She's probably wondering what happened to us.

Kyo: Race you there.

Kaz: You're on.


	4. The Showoff

**Scene 4:** Back to the station

_They spin the cars around and wait for signs of cops to disappear. Once the cops all disappear they race back to the Hess station at full speed. Kyo spots Sango's car and starts to drift around it, Sango watching in amazement at Kyo's potential. He pulls up next to the drivers' side of her car and starts talking to her._

Sango: What took you guys?

Kyo: Two cops saw us on our way back here so Kaz and I spun it around and headed away from here. Then when the cops lost sight of us they called for back up and then called for a chopper to see if it could see us. Luckily we found a parking garage and Kaz and I chilled there until the cops left.

Sango: They chased you?

Kyo: Yea.

Sango: So where's Kaz?

Kyo: Uh he was right behind me.

_Kyo calls Kaz through the walkie talkies._

Kyo: Kaz, where are you?

Kaz: Still on the highway.

Kyo: Doing what?

Kaz: Come and see

Kyo: Where are you?

Kaz: Look at your G.P.S.

_Kyo glances at his G.P.S and sees a yellow arrow just doing circles in the road._

Kyo: Found him. Let's go.

Sango: Fine.

_ With that Sango and Kyo take off out of the Hess station and head to where Kaz is. When they get there all that can be seen is a thick cloud of smoke and revolving lights in the middle of the smoke._

Kyo: 'kay Kaz that's enough. Its time to head to the garage and get ready for the race.


	5. Split Second Shot

**Scene 5**: Back at the garage

_They all race back to the garage keeping a close eye on their G.P.S.'s for signs of cops. When they get there they all pull in to the garage, and get out and start checking how the cars look._

Kyo: Damn it!

Sango: What?

Kyo: I can't believe that Blazer got caught.

Sango: Maybe his car wasn't quick enough.

Kyo: It wasn't that. He must have just given up.

Sango: Is that like him?

Kyo: No.

_ Kaz walks over to where Sango and Kyo are standing and looks to Kyo with a sign of nervousness written all over his face._

Kaz: So what's gonna happen now?

_Kyo doesn't answer immediately but wonders what will happen._

Kyo: We'll just have to find out where he is and bust him out.

Kaz: And how will we know where he is?

Kyo: That's Sango's job.

Sango: huh?

Kyo: Your gonna see if you can find where Blazer is so we can bust him out.

Sango: What about his car?

Kyo: Leave that to Kaz and me.

Sango: Okay then.

_ They all look to each other wondering how they'll break Blazer out of jail. Then Kyo thinks about the risks. Would he rather lose a car or his girl? A car you can replace but true love you can't._

Kyo: I think I've got it.

Sango: What?

Kyo: You find out where he is, for example what station, cell number, you know that kind of stuff.

Sango: What about you and Kaz?

Kyo: When you find the information that's where Kaz and me come in.

Kaz: What do ya mean?

Kyo: You and me will go find Blazer, but before that we need to find Blazers car.

Kaz: Do you know where it is?

Kyo: No but I have a vague idea where.

Kaz: Where then?

Kyo: The impound by 21st and North.

Kaz: Are you sure?

Kyo: Have I ever got us into trouble we couldn't get out of?

Kaz: There was that time when we were racing by the port and ended up getting chased by the Sarge.

Kyo: We got away.

Kaz: Yeah after they chased us all through the city and then some.

Kyo: Why are you complaining we made it back safe…

Kaz: No! No we didn't. That cop almost pushed me into the spike strips. You call that safe?

Kyo: Key word... Almost.

Kaz: Oh very funny I forgot to laugh.

_Just then Kaz lunges at Kyo and begins to beat the hell out of him. Kyo throws Kaz off and against the wall where he hits it and falls to the floor unconscious._

Sango: What the hells your problem, Kyo?

Kyo: He was. Let's go.

Sango: No!

Kyo: Excuse me?

Sango: I said no. You should go by yourself.

Kyo: oh yeah, well fuck you. I don't need you, him or anyone.

_Kyo walks over to Kaz and kicks him with all his might. Blood starts to come out of Kaz's mouth. Sango screams at Kyo _

Sango: Get out of here, NOW!

Kyo: Gladly. Just let me do one thing.

_Kyo pulls out his gun and aims it at Kaz's head. Sango jumps between them and blocks Kyo's aim. With that Sango pulls out her gun and points it at Kyo's head._

Sango: If you kill him I'll kill you.

Kyo: You don't have the balls.

Sango: Your right I don't. Try me.

Kyo: Why waste my time? I could have a threesome right here…..

_Kyo starts to unbuckle his pants as Kaz comes to. Seeing this Kaz takes out his gun and aims at Kyo who threatens to kill Kaz if he and Mia don't leave. _

Kyo: Mia… take your pathetic boyfriend and get outta my sight, if you know what's good for you.

Mia: No.

_ With that Mia takes Kaz's gun away from him and aims it at Kyo._

Kyo: Ooh. What a big girl, playing with a big boy toy….

_ Kaz whispers to Mia._

Kaz: Mia lets go….

Mia: No… I've had enough of him pushing you around Kaz… He's not your friend…

Kyo: I'll give you one last chance to get outta my fucking sight… ONE ….. TWO …. THREE.

_ Mia and Kaz don't move. Kyo aims his gun at Kaz. Sango grabs kyos arm and tries to pull the gun away but Kyo fires a shot and hits Mia. Kaz grabs Mia and embraces her._

Kaz: Mia! No!

_ Kaz turns to Kyo with a look of hatred._

Kaz: You'd better start running if you know what's good for you.

_ Kaz starts shooting at Kyo._

Sango: Kaz… Stop, don't be like him…

Kaz: You take Mia to the hospital, I'm going after him.

Sango: Be careful.

Kaz: I will, don't worry. Mia, I love you baby. Hang in there,

Mia: I love you too.

Kaz: Sango, keep a sharp eye on her.


	6. Your a Lucky Man

**Scene 6:** The Second Chase

_With that Kaz runs to his car to chase after Kyo who already took off._

_ Kaz starts the 350z with a roar and tears out of the garage. He catches up with Kyo._

Kaz: Why?

Kyo: Why what?

Kaz: I mean what the fuck has gotten into you?

_Kyo looks ahead at the open road and floors it. Kaz takes off after him. They weave in and out of traffic. Kyo spins his car around so he faces Kaz and stops. Kaz pulls up next to him, and stops also._

Kaz: will you answer my question?  
Kyo: You're a lucky man you know that, right?

Kaz: Why would you say that?

Kyo: Because your dating Blazer's sister and I think I'm on to your little secret.

Kaz: who ca...

_Kyo cuts him off _

Kyo: Only a cop can handle a car like that, with such precision, and fire a gun like you... You're a cop. just wait until everyone finds out.

Kaz: So not a cop….

Kyo: Cut the bullshit dude.

Kaz: I'm doing this to find a certain someone.

_Kaz pauses after saying this_

Kyo: Like who?

Kaz: Cooper. Ryan Cooper.

Kyo: What? He's untouchable...

Kaz: How?

Kyo: Tell you what... you help me and I'll help you.

Kaz: How can you help me?

Kyo: We can fix that car you call a ride. And I'll help you get to Cooper... and you can clear my record. Sound like a deal?

_Kyo burns rubber from where he was parked half way up the road. Kaz chases after him. but his car cant keep up. Kyo talks into his Nextel._

Kyo: What a shame, your car can't keep up with mine. We seriously need to work on that buddy.

Kaz: No, I just haven't had the time to install my performance chip yet. I've been to busy. Where are you?

_Kyo pulls up behind Kaz from where he was hiding._

Kaz: Fine, after do you wanna help me install that chip?

Kyo: I suppose... Yeah why not.

_Kyo whispers to Kaz._

Kyo: That's him.

Kaz: What kinda car does he run?

Kyo: What ever he sinks his money into.

Kaz: D'you know where his garage is?

Kyo: Sadly, no.

Kaz: What!

Kyo: I'll show you his old one…

Kaz: Whatever…itll have to do. Let's drop the food off and say we gotta go run something to Blazer's boys.

Kyo: Uh... okay.

Kaz: Whats wrong dude?

Kyo: I was Coopers head man. The wingman.

Kaz: What happened?

Kyo: We got raided, the police seized three of his cars. He thought someone was on the inside working with the police when really it was the police watchin his every move and piecing the puzzle together.

Kaz: Hold on... Was he behind all the big rig heists in the area?

Kyo: Yeah... he would send out me, and four of his other best drivers. I would always be the one who was driving the trucks. Hitting any rigs coming through the area that had anything he wanted.

Kaz: What kind of cars did you use?

Kyo: Integra's, blue with konigs wrapped in falken rubber. Tinted windows, and red neon all around. One of the guys would do all the mechanics, so the cars were always well maintained.

Kaz: Are these the ones that were seized?

Kyo: Yeah why?

Kaz: I'm gonna check them out, and ask if he's looking for a new wingman.

Kyo: Dude, why?

Kaz: So I can see if we can gather anymore leads.

Kyo: He might get suspicious.

Kaz: But this could be the only opportunity we have to get close!

Kyo: I don't care. If your gunna take the risk leave me out of it, because I want nothing of it….


End file.
